


spellwork

by bluewalk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Magic" prompt at onepieceyaoi100. Yes, this is the Harry Potter crossover that everyone saw coming. No, I am not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spellwork

“This is a bad idea,” Usopp says, except he’s not sure if he means it. “Pretty sure this is a bad idea,” he tries, and this time he does mean it, because Madame Nico just walked by with an armload of books and gave them a serene smile that Usopp just _did not trust_.

“Hm,” says Prince, whose real name is not actually Prince but it fits, Usopp thinks, because Prince has blue eyes and bluer blood, hair the color of the hammered gold in the illuminated manuscripts Madame Nico is so fond of. But when Prince smiles at Usopp, it’s not a gallant, chivalrous smile, but a smile worthy of the green and silver of his tie.

“I wonder,” says Usopp, “how peaceful my life could have been if you had gone to Durmstrang instead.”

“Peaceful, but so boring,” Prince dismisses, and he is leaning so close that Usopp thinks he might asphyxiate. “And besides,” Prince continues in a low murmur, “who’d keep you from flunking Potions?”

“I can manage.” That’s a lie and Usopp knows it. He’s absolutely horrid at Potions and he’d have blown himself up a hundred times if it weren’t for Prince watching for wayward salamander tails and beetle eyes. Usopp gulps and says, “Are you sure—in return—I couldn’t do your Divination essay instead? Or Arithmancy? Or—”

“I can manage,” and Prince’s smile grows wider, more wicked.

Merlin help me, Usopp prays, except he doesn’t really mean that either, though he tries his hardest to convince himself he does. “Sanji,” Usopp says without thinking, and the smile becomes a little sweeter.

There are strong, determined fingers pulling at his tie, and Usopp tries to lie to himself, tries to tell himself that he totally is _not_ getting the better end of the bargain here.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 16 July 2011


End file.
